Various devices and methods have heretofore been designed as sterilization devices, which include the use of ultraviolet radiation.
Ultraviolet radiation is a form of electromagnetic radiation that contains measurable wavelengths that have been known to be used for germicidal, bactericidal, and pathogenicidal effects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,731 B1 relates to biological aerosols being detected in real time by passing air, which may contain the aerosols, through a duct having a pair of photo detectors adjacent to the duct for detecting fluorescence of aerosols produced by ultraviolet laser beam illumination of the air flow.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,937 illustrates apparatus for killing micro-organisms in a primary flow of a fluid medium using germicidal beams to kill micro-organisms in a portion of the primary flow of the fluid medium which has a housing having an inlet and an outlet. The housing has reflective inner surfaces long the path of the germicidal beams at a source of the germicidal beams.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,969 B1 relates to a procedure and filter device for removal and destruction of organic substances in contaminated air.
Yet another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,399 which is used in an air purifying system. The device includes an ultraviolet radiation source, a pre-filter, and a post-filter. A pre-filter is arranged adjacent to the ultraviolet light source such that the pre-filter is irradiated by the ultraviolet light source to destroy bacteria, virus or other organisms on the pre-filter.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,840 relates to a photo-catalytic system for air quality. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,063 shows a sterilizing unit for air ducts having an illuminating housing and at least one ultraviolet emitting probe extending downward into the duct. The upper surface of the unit overhangs the sidewalls for easy installation into the duct. At least one ultraviolet emitting probe in connection with the circuitry extends downward into the air duct. A light sensor extends from the upper side of the unit to a point near the probe in order to provide the visual indication of the condition of the ultraviolet probe without exposure to the ultraviolet light.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,920,075, 5,334,347, 5,866,076, 5,817,276, 6,372,186, 6,500,267, 6313,470, 6,245,293, 6,267,924, 6,280,686, 5,423,882, 6,859,476 and 6,627,000 relate to an ultraviolet sterilization device.
These prior devices and methods present relatively complicated structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an approved device and method for sterilizing micro-organisms in fluid flow.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide an assembly for a lamp having a housing, a lamp holder displaceable relative to the housing between an engaged and disengaged position and a power cord associated with one of the housing or lamp holder for powering said lamp and inhibiting relative displacement of the housing and lamp.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide an ultraviolet lamp for purifying air, having a tube with two pairs of electrical pins and a fuse electrically connected to one of said pins in each of said pairs.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide an electrical circuit for powering an ultraviolet lamp having a fuse, comprising a controller for recognizing the fuse of the ultraviolet lamp, a counter for recording the duration of operation of the ultraviolet lamp, and said counter being reset upon insertion of a new ultraviolet lamp of said fuse, resuming said counter upon removal and reinsertion of the same ultraviolet lamp with said fuse, resuming the count upon power interruption with the same ultraviolet lamp and fuse, and continuing the count when the controller recognizes the fuse of said ultraviolet lamp.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a method of purifying air in a ventilation duct from micro-organisms comprising the steps of; cutting an aperture in said duct; mounting a housing having a hole there through co-axially with said aperture, placing a lamp holder presenting an ultraviolet lamp into said aperture for extending said ultraviolet lamp into said duct, co-axially and rotationally displacing the lamp holder and lamp relative said housing to connect said lamp holder to said housing and cover said ultraviolet lamp in said duct, connecting a power cord in abutting relative relationship with its shoulder presented by said housing, electrically connecting the power cord to said lamp holder to power said ultraviolet lamp in said duct to purify said air, and inhibit displacement of said lamp holder relative said housing and prevent withdrawal of said lamp holder from said housing when said lamp is powered.